


不过是援助交际而已！

by Ephedrine



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 纯粹为了写着爽的东条援交梗，R18G有
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	不过是援助交际而已！

如约定所言坐在公园东南角的长椅上，拿着卡夫卡的《审判》，把黑色的封面稍微竖起来随意翻看了几页，余光里就出现了朝自己走来的男人。东条悟抬眼粗略打量一下对方，平平无奇的公司职员，没有显著特点，从简短的聊天记录里得知对方已婚，生活并不和睦。

倒也不新奇，如果生活和睦的话就不需要来寻求援助交际了。对于男人的招呼东条并没有做出明显的回应，这种场合言语显得有些多余。

一直到脱衣服的时候男人还执拗地絮絮叨叨公司和家里的事，东条不想听，就探头去吻他。男人大概把这当做一种邀约和安慰，随后的动作变得异常贪婪，但话总算是停了。先是隔着内裤搓揉，等半勃起到已经出现水渍后才褪下。东条的体毛稀少，男人把头从小腹埋下去，嗅闻但没有张嘴去含，胡茬刮得腹股沟的皮肤红起来。

东条仰躺在床上闷声喘息，在男人对他鼠蹊部周围的皮肤又拧又咬又吮的时候发出短促的呻吟。那将会造成四角内裤都遮不住的痕迹，他在接下来半个月内都不能去游泳，穿稍微粗糙的裤子都会被磨得产生性快感。男人是在发泄苦闷，或是表达过度的喜爱，在试图搞清的时候两根手指已经捅进了后穴，异常熟练地攻击起前列腺，同时还将已经源源不断渗出前列腺液的前端含进了口腔。东条甚至没挺过两分钟就近乎尖叫着短暂失去了意识。

再回过神时似乎只过了几十秒，因为男人正从浴室里走出来用毛巾擦为洗掉精液而湿漉漉的手，东条瞥见他的阴茎已经完全勃起，像嵌了根弹簧随着动作一抖一抖。他将其凑近东条的嘴。

“乖孩子，来。”

东条晕乎乎地撑起身体张嘴去含，孔隙中迫不及待地涌出液体，尝起来有点咸。没有修剪过的耻毛搔得鼻子痒，东条努力忍住，如果在此咬紧牙关打下喷嚏，怕是满床血迹难以收拾。一边神游想些乱七八糟的东西，一边机械地取悦着男人，东条蠕动咽部的软肉，听见男人喘息的回应。

在嘴里的液体快要溢出之前，男人把着东条的耳朵将湿漉漉的阴茎拔了出来，再分开东条两瓣臀肉，就着粘稠的体液直接插了进去。

人类是追求新鲜刺激感的生物，但在某些方面又能被机械重复的行为满足。东条想。只要有柔软湿滑的包裹感，单调枯燥的抽插动作就能持续带来快感。只要有硬物反复摩擦触碰前列腺，肠道也能产生快感，即使那地方本不是用来做这种事情的。从男人熟练的样子能看出他并不是第一次做这种事，而自己也不是第一次脱光了趴在陌生的床上了。在厌烦之前，这种事还会无数次重复。

背后位大概就是能够满足男人的行为，对方先是紧紧箍着自己的腰抽插，然后是整个压在自己身上，把喘着粗气的嘴凑近自己的耳朵，张嘴去舔耳后的皮肤。

在黑色封面上以红色粗体印着审判二字的文库本从被子下露出，男人伸手将其拿出来，随便翻开一页摊在东条面前。

“你很喜欢读书啊。”

东条保持着背后位的姿势被男人拉起来，支撑点只剩下膝盖以及连接处。男人用左手圈住东条的腰，右手摸上后者已经勃起的阴茎。男人接着说下去。

“也是，毕竟还是学生嘛。”

将阴茎的头部对准书页，男人开始移动手，胯部也一下一下地耸动着。东条的耳朵被衔住，男人吐着热气低声喃喃。

“…射吧，就射在这页上，书被弄脏了我再给你买一本。”

比起劝诱更像是命令，东条自知不能有任何怨言。前列腺液黏答答地滴下去，滴在K.和问讯处官员之间，东条呜咽一声，稀薄的乳白色液体喷溅在摊开的书页上。男人放开了东条，后者向前瘫软下去。

扫了一眼被弄脏的部分，东条试图辨识，“过道深处仿佛传来海水咆哮的声音……”，他伸出手，把书推落到地毯上。

因为男人还没有射，体位换成了骑乘。支起腿再把手搭上东条的腰，剩下的只交给东条自己来动。温热的阴茎在甬道里滑动，反复顶撞开肠壁，东条浅浅地喘息，身下的男人闭着眼睛任由东条以各种形式耸动胯部，毕竟今夜他才是被服务的那一方。

战程打得过久，性功能再萎靡的男人也该射出来了。东条感到男人的大腿开始绷紧，便把身体俯向前去观察对方的表情。在男人用力箍住腰向上进行最后的冲刺之时，东条用手边的枕头往头的方向紧紧蒙了上去。

男人耸起的胯部像在沙地上弹跳的鱼一样重重地落回床上，手在空中软绵绵地胡乱挥舞，手指以奇怪的姿势痉挛扭转得像根根枯枝。东条看见他脖颈处膨起的血管形状延伸到胸部，后者正剧烈地上下起伏试图吸入氧气。虽然男人在剧烈挣扎，但东条正在把全身的重量压在手臂上，当下只是单方面的虐杀而已。与此同时，深深嵌入体内的阴茎却在勃起的基础上膨大起来，变得异常坚硬，即使身体大幅度扭动也无法滑出体外，只能给东条带来不必要的快感。

沉闷而粘腻的一声从下体传来，男人不再挣扎了。然而体内的阴茎却与肉体分离一般汩汩流出液体，东条默数了一百二十秒，直到体内的硬物彻底萎缩下去滑出体外才卸下手上的力气。男人的脸在枕头下高仰并歪斜着，东条并没有费心去掀开枕头看他的死状。肠道里满满当当的精液在短暂的满足感过后已经变成了碍事的污物，东条转进浴室拧开花洒的开关轻车熟路地开始清洗。

预备离开的时候东条看见那本黑色封面的《审判》还躺在地毯上，便蹲下去翻。沾上体液的那几页已经被黏起来了，还散发阵阵腥臭。东条拧起眉头，像触碰到什么污秽之物一般把手嫌恶地迅速收了回来。

**Author's Note:**

> *我还没读完审判


End file.
